


Through Your Shattered Mind

by serendipitouswords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitouswords/pseuds/serendipitouswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who's been through a terrible accident comes to Dr. Tomlinson's hospital. Can he make him remember him and everything they've been through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Your Shattered Mind

By this time, all was fading into black as he faintly saw shards of glass flying, surrounding and covering his limp body. He attempted to speak but as he pushed his mouth open painfully, no sound would come out no matter how hard he tried. His thoughts began to consume him as he slowly slipped away into unconsciousness.

Back at the hospital, nurses were running around grabbing clipboards yelling to each other “PLAIN BLUE, PLAIN BLUE. WE HAVE A POTENTIALLY FATAL CAR ACCIDENT IN ROOM 150 C AREA 85”  

One nurse in particular rushed into the room and saw the barely breathing body lying on a stretcher surrounded by a few others, sliding a tube down his throat. His body was cut up and slightly bled through the hospital gown, bruises covering his entire body.

 As they rolled him off to the Intensive Care Unit to treat him, she gasped and ran to a group of doctors nearby and tightened her grip on the cold metal of the clipboard. “The male is comatose, 6 foot 1 inches 140 pounds. He was in a vehicle accident he seems to have a concussion with probable amnesia. The doctors are in the ICU with him to try to get his heart rate back up to normal.”

Dr. Tomlinson looked up from his notes and his face softened but he quickly shook his head. “They have enough help in there, too much other work to be done.” He grumbled to himself, tugging down on his lab coat, a bit annoyed that he was interrupted in his work.

When the boy woke up, he coughed and choked harshly as they slid the tube out of his throat. Shaking, he looked around the room frantically. “W-what’s going on? Where the hell am I?”

A nurse looked down at him, smiling and glad they didn’t lose him. “You had a little accident. What is your name?” She asked softly, trying not to scare him more but also trying to test his memory.

He lifted his head quickly, eyes widened. He looked down at the deep cuts, dents, and bruises on his skin. “I’m-I’m Harry. Harry Styles.” He said shortly, still studying his body carefully. “Accident?”

“Yes, a car accident. We removed as much glass as we could find but we are about to take you for a full and thorough cleaning.” She rested her hand on Harry’s shoulder softly, trying to comfort the panicking boy.

Harry shook his head, breathing shallow and rapid, his palms starting to sweat and his body was limp. He grew frustrated at the fact that he was too weak to move. He tried to lift himself up but was defeat by a shooting pain. He let out a loud yelp, echoing through the hospital halls.

Dr. Tomlinson was startled by Harry’s cry and he slammed his work down and ran to the room to make sure everything was okay. He stopped at the door, panting. “Is everything okay?” He said quickly, looking at the nurse.

Harry let out a short whimper and tears were forming in his eyes as he shook his head.

“Harry?” Dr. Tomlinson exclaimed and ran to his bed, kneeling down. “What happened? How did this happen?”

“I-I don’t know!” Harry cried. “Or…I can’t remember anyways. I can’t remember anything! My head hurts! Who are you?” He furrowed his brows looking at the doctor

“I’m Lou- I mean…I’m Dr. Tomlinson.”  He stood up, pulling himself together. He had to stay professional. He really wanted to pick Harry up and curl him into his arms to rock him gently and help him feel safe but of course he couldn’t do that. Harry doesn’t even remember him. He cleared his throat and turned to the nurse who was already giving him a strange stare. “Erm…did he lose his memory? Do you have his charts?” He stuttered, not even realizing how fast he was talking.

The nursed raised an eyebrow at the doctor, handing him a clipboard with Harry’s charts and medical statements. Feeling rather uncomfortable and out of place, she walked out of the room to leave them alone.

Louis looked down into Harry’s vulnerable and sad eyes full of tears and sighed. “Oh, Harry. You don’t deserve to be here. You don’t _need_ to be here.” Louis found his own eyes welling up into tears. “How am I supposed to make you remember everything?”

Harry laid on his back, still crying. “I-I’m sorry.” He furrowed his brows, looking intently into the doctor’s eyes, trying to remember _anything_ at all.  He grew frustrated when his mind drew a blank. “I wish I could remember. I honestly do.” 

Louis tried to throw out some names of common friends to see if he could recall them. “Niall? Liam? Grimmy? Zayn? Lou? Perrie?” He said desperately, knowing it was no use. If Harry didn’t remember him, there was no way he remembered any of them.

“What’s happened to me?” Harry groaned slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as if somehow that would help.

Louis tried to hold himself back, but he couldn’t stand there and have no contact with the curly-headed boy laying in front of him. He reached out and ran his fingers in Harry’s hair, carefully intertwining each of his fingers in a curl. “We’ll have everything sorted out, love. I promise.” His hands shook slightly as he sighed. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” He snuck in a quick kiss at the top of Harry’s head before pulling back and straightening out his lab coat.

Harry sat up, sniffling and wiping the tears from his cheeks, without saying a word. For the first time since he’s woken up, he felt a bit of comfort through Louis on his head. He smiled softly, looking up at Dr. Tomlinson and nodded.

The doctor’s heart jumped at the sight of Harry’s smile “You know, seeing those dimples again brings back memories. So many mem-“

He was suddenly interrupted by another doctor. “It’s time for the cleaning, We’ll need to take him into the next room now.”

Louis bit his lip and looked down as they started rolling Harry away. His lip quivered a bit. “Memories that you’ll never remember again.”  He sat down on the bed and thought to himself. No matter what it took or how hard it would be, he was going to get Harry to remember him. He was sure of it. He wouldn’t let everything they had been through go to waste. He couldn’t.

 


End file.
